Gym Leader 5
by hdude77
Summary: 5 heroes embark on an adventure of a life time that will change their veiw in things forever. They have special unusual powers which becoms a challenge for most trainers.
1. Default Chapter

Gym Leader 5.  
  
It was a cold northern day where the air was cold and the sun was warm. There were a few white fluffy clouds in the sky staring down at Lauren, Ellen, Lindsay, Courtney, and Sean as they were walking down a path through the woods heading for Pallet Town.   
  
"Hey Lauren, Ready to become a gym leader?" Said Courtney.   
  
"Yea, I'm going to be just like Misty! Yoi," Replied Lauren. This group of 5 was heading toward Pallet because of a special occasion. For today only the Elite 4 will be selecting people to head the new gym in a small city known as Runo, which was named after Bruno of the Elite 4. As they arrived in Pallet they saw hundreds upon thousands of people all swarming a tent. They guessed that is where they were supposed to sign up. As they started walking Ellen almost stepped on Froinlaven the snail, as an apology she gave it a moist towelette, then they continued on their way. Arriving at the swarm of people they noticed Ash's house and Ash staring out the window thinking he would never want to become a gym leader, for he wants to win in the Pokemon league. (Ash, Misty and Tracy have 3 badges and can't seem to find the 4th gym of the orange league. They decided to come to ash's house and stay there for a bit to rest, then go out and search.) Sean, Courtney, Lauren, Lindsay and Ellen all waved and instantly ash moved away from the window and out of sight.   
  
2 hours later they got up to the table of registration to see the Elite four. "Hi, what is your name?" Said Lance  
  
"What do you mean MY name," said Lindsay we are all together.  
  
"Ha, you can't all be together it is against the rules!" Said Lorelli  
  
"Believe me, once you see what we can do, you will quickly change the rules!" Said Sean angrily.   
  
"Okay, fine, what are your names?" Said Agatha.  
  
"I'm Courtney, There's Ellen, Lindsay, Lauren and Sean." Said Courtney Pointing to everyone.  
  
"5 of you? Well you have a perfect number, because with that we are filled to capacity with 8,000 People trying out." Said Bruno. Lindsay, Sean, Ellen, Courtney, and Lauren went and found 5 seats on the grandstands with the other 7,995 people. The Elite four came onto the stage and as they entered there were confetti, fireworks, and balloons flying everywhere. Everyone cheered happily and then quieted down quickly as Lorelli started to speak.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the first annual gym leader tryouts." (Applause) "You will be put through a series of tests, which as you see on the agenda are; a trivia test, Pokemon show points, a battle, and quick draw attack. We start out with 8000 people; we then get rid of 4000 in the first round leaving us with 4000. Then in the show points we eliminate 3000 leaving us with 1000. Then in the battle round we eliminate another 500 leaving us with 500, then in the quick draw attacks we eliminate 250 leaving us with 250 people. The overall points will then be tallied and the person… oh yea, the PEOPLE with the most shall be our new gym leader." (Applause) "The people that are eliminated are the people that have the lowest score in that round, the rest move on. Lets begin the Test." There were 500 questions all about Pokemon, hard ones such as what is Digletts height, and how many rocks make up Onix's body. At the end, tired and exhausted from spilling their brains Agatha started to speak.  
  
"The way this works is if your computer screen displays Sorry, your score of ____ didn't make eligible for the next round. You must pick up your things and quietly leave the stadium. However if your screen says your score of ____ has let you become eligible for the next round. You will be going on to the next round!" (Applause) Everyone's stomach had knots in it as the computer screen went black, and then slowly had a picture focusing on the screen. Finally it was focused and there was a mixture of hooray's and aw's. People started standing up and walking away. But we don't need to talk about those people because Courtney, Sean, Lindsay, Lauren, and Ellen made it to the next round! Once everyone left that was supposed to Lance Stared Speaking.  
  
"If you will all follow me we can get on to the next round." So everyone stood up and followed the Elite four to a grassy area.   
  
"This round is the Pokemon show round." Said Bruno, "Take out all your Pokemon. For every Pokemon you have you automatically get 2 points. Depending on the quality and level of the Pokemon you will get more points. So take out your Pokemon." As he said this everyone took out there Pokemon. The Elite four slowly made way across the field checking the Pokemon.   
  
They finally arrived at Ellen, Lauren, Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney. "So where's your Pokemon" asked Lorelli She then started staring and the tattoos all five were wearing. "151 Pokemon tattoos don't count." She said in an angry voice. Courtney Smiled and then started hovering above the ground as her Clefairy tattoo started glowing just like her eyes. Then she transformed into a Clefairy. After about 5 seconds she changed back and the Elite 4 stood stunned. Then Lindsay Started hovering and her Jigglypuff tattoo started to glow. Her eyes started turning bright pink and quickly she transformed into a Jigglypuff. She grabbed a microphone from Ellen and started singing, in a matter of seconds everyone was asleep and Lindsay changed into her normal self.  
  
"That'll teach 'em." Said Lauren. (Jigglypuff's singing doesn't harm Lauren, Courtney, Sean, Lindsay, and Ellen)  
  
Everyone awoke in about 1 hour. Remembering what Courtney, and Lindsay had done. Since they could change into 151 Pokemon they gave each a perfect score of 1000 points! Once everyone was done the ground started to shake and Bruno said, "Here are your scores." T.V. monitors came up from the ground and displayed a black image. Then just like before an image telling you if you made it to the next round or not came on. With over 7000 eliminated Lindsay, Lauren, Sean, Ellen, and Courtney were moving on even farther with only 995 people.  
  
"All right, the rest of you please follow me." Said Lorelli. She eventually led them to a battle arena. "If you loose in a battle, you're gone. Depending on how well you do you get a different amount of points. You will use 6 Pokemon each." 1 by 1 people dropped out until it came to Courtney, Sean, Lindsay, Lauren, and Ellen.   
  
"Lauren, you do the honor's!" Said Ellen. Lauren Hovered and her eyes turned an Icy blue, air around her turned cold and she transformed into a Lapras. 1 bye one she knocked down the opponent's Pokemon by using an ice beam attack. After she knocked down the sixth Pokemon it was official, they won. 500 were left now and only 1 event to go, quick draw. Lance led them to a spot with a thin powdery box and a circle in the middle.   
  
"This is like a show down." Said Lance "You will each have a Pokeball in your hand, and you will stand back to back with your opponent in the circle. Unlike, however, a showdown when I blow the whistle you will run to the small box at the end, once both of your feet are in, turn and throw out your Pokemon and have it get back to center circle first. The looser is out of the competition. Depending on the time you get the points you receive will be different. Trainers went to the circle, and one bye one they got eliminated, and one bye one they got more points. It was Ellen, Lauren, Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney's turn. Ellen stepped into the circle and instantly her eyes started to glow fiery red, she hovered above the ground and as soon as the whistle blew she flew over to the box in the far corner. She instantly transformed into a Rapidash and galloped back to the center circle. When she was fully in the circle she transformed herself back to "Ellen". They had won  
  
Everyone was finished the test and the 250 remaining trainers were brought the stands in which they were in the first competition. They sat down in the same seats they started out on. There were no computers this time, but there were lights attached to the chair behind them, there was a green light and a red light. In front of them there was a green button. Confused Ellen, Lauren, Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney looked up to see the elite four enter the stage like they did at the beginning of the day. Bruno then started to speak. "As you can see behind you are two lights, one green and one red. The green will light up for only one person, and that is the winner. The red will light up for most of you, which means you lost and good riddance. When you want to see if you won, hit the green button… remember, this is the moment of truth, so hit it only when you are ready."  
At first the people were silent and then one by one people hit the button and the red light lit up. Gaining the courage Lindsay reached across Sean and hit the button and sadly it lit red. Then suddenly changed to green and started laughing and said you are the new gym leader. Happily they jumped up and down on the bleachers, which they were on. They ran down and then were directed by the Elite four to the helicopter that was waiting for them. "We have never seen people like you before," said Agatha Once everyone was in the helicopter and they took off. "You have got a special power, and we want you to use it to your full potential"  
  
"Actually I bet you just didn't want us to beat you in the Pokemon league!" said Courtney smiling  
  
"Well, no, actual… SHUT UP!" shouted Lance interrupting himself. The helicopter landed and everyone got out.  
  
"This is your new gym," said Lorelli. "You are the fourth gym of the Orange league, and since trainers need four badges to make it into this Pokemon league, don't make it impossible on them please."  
  
"We won't." Said Ellen. They walked inside to explore as the Elite four flew away in their helicopter. It was a nice sized gym with a balcony on the far side for them to sit. There was a small trainers box on their opposite side. To the right and left as soon as you entered the gym were stairs that lead to the stands for spectators. However the spectator spot and the balcony for them were not joined. There were no stairs leading to the balcony that they could see. Under the balcony there was a door, they entered to see a large room with 5 large KING sized beds, it had a nice kitchen coming off of it with all the cupboards full of food. There was another door that lead to the bathroom it had a toilet with auto flush, it had a hot tub, a bath, a large shower, a sink, a mirror, and powdered soap.  
  
"You get that stuff up my nose again I will hurt you badly Courtney!" Said Sean jokingly. Another door led to a large backyard (really inside though, but sunny with all the windows) It had a pool, a basked ball court, a Nintendo system with a big screen T.V, a Gameboy. It had a V.C.R. and a D.V.D player. It had a couple of couches for lounging and a large C.D. player boom box. It had a desk with a Gateway computer and a Pentium 3 processor. It also had weird Al and his band. For 8 hours weird Al was requested to play Albuquerque. In the far corner they noticed a staircase. Ellen, Lauren, Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney walked up the staircase to see what was there, because they were getting sick of Albuquerque after the 26th time. At the top of the stairs there was a balcony looking over the yard, and a door, they opened the door to see it lead to the balcony overlooking the gym. There were 5 chairs for each of them. They went back through the door and Lauren noticed something on the wall, she looked at it and it was a green light, it had a piece of paper that said when there is a trainer here this will light up and ring to let you know to get to the balcony. As soon as Lauren red this it rang. Little did they know, while they were listening to Albuquerque Ash, Misty, and Tracy were on their way over for a battle. The five trainers went through the doors to the balcony to see Ash and his 2 friends.   
  
"Go up to the spectator balcony, Tracy and Misty… Ash you go on that trainer platform." Said Courtney intensely.  
  
"But how did you know our names?" Said Ash shocked  
  
"We know a lot that you don't ASH." Said Ellen Smiling   
  
"Like who Froinlaven is." Chuckled Lauren   
  
"Oh Tom the toad oh tom the toad, why did you jump into the." Sean started singing his favorite song that he learned from Sarah.  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Lindsay  
  
"Are you actually gym leaders because you kind of remind me of something… let me think? PSYCHO'S!" Shouted Tracy from the balcony beside Misty.  
  
"Shut your fat ugly mouth boy." Said Lauren  
  
"Let's just battle," Said Ash  
  
"Pika Pi" Said his Pikachu with his ears twitching.  
  
"The Rules are," Said Ellen "5 Pokemon each"  
  
"5? Why not six?" Said misty from beside Tracy  
  
"Because we said so!" Said Ellen, Lauren, Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney together.  
  
"And as I was saying" Continued Ellen "If you draw you Pokemon back that Pokemon will be counted as unable to battle. Choose your Pokemon.  
  
"Before I start," Said Ash "How do I win the badge… I want to get in the Pokemon league!"   
  
"There are 5 of us. That is all" Said Courtney  
  
"But… uh… Never mind. Bulbasaur I choose you!" Shouted Ash he pulled a Pokeball off his belt and threw it into the air. A red light came out and Bulbasaur formed on the ground where the red light was shining. A small green Bulbasaur, in slightly good shape, was standing proud staring at the balcony. The Pokeball clasped together and returned to Ash's hand. He pushed the button on the front to shrink it. He then placed it on his belt. "So where is your Pokemon?" Asked Ash waiting for the battle  
  
"Oh, almost forgot" Said Sean as a Machamp Tattoo on his right foot started to glow and he raised 4 feet off the balcony. His eyes started glowing a Pitch Blue. He moved himself to the gym floor and changed into a Machamp. The Machamp's muscles resembled those of Sean's (J/K) He knocked down Bulbasaur in one hit, with his mega punch. He did the same to Pikachu, Pidgeott, and squirtle.   
  
"Go Grimer." Said Ash. Sean Tried to do a mega punch but Unfortunately he bounced off him and flew backward into the wall. Fainted Sean changed back into his original form still lying there unconscious though. Courtney Rushed down to pick Sean up and put him in his bead.   
  
"Feel the wrath of the diva!" Shouted Lindsay as she transformed into Jigglypuff and plunked down on the gym floor. Her cheeks puffed up big and she started beating the snot out of Grimer. Grimer fainted and Lindsay changed back into herself and said, "Don't mess with the Diva!" Lifting her hand Lauren used her powers and psychically threw Ash out of the gym. Misty and Tracy ran to see if he was all right, and that was that.   
  
While everyone was asleep in the bedroom the trainer light rang and all 5 of them woke up. They ran to the backyard, up the stairs, and into the gym. It was Ash.  
  
Misty came up behind him with Tracy and said, "You told us there were five of you. We thought you were talking about gyms, but you were actually talking about yourselves I know that because you were pointing to yourselves which I didn't see 'till later. There are only 4 gyms and you're the fourth one! Give us a rematch 'cause we need that badge!"  
  
"Congratulations you won the badge" Said Courtney.   
  
"Huh?" said Tracy  
  
"You battled and impossible battle, and you figured our riddle. That is what you need to have done to get the badge. You wanted to win so bad you came back again. Good job." Said Ellen. A badge fluttered down from the sky, it was in the shape of the number 5 and at the bottom it said Jigglypuff Rocks.  
  
As Ash was leaving the gym he said, "I hate Jigglypuff!" under his breath  
  
Hearing this Lindsay shouted, "What did you say?" She jumped down from the balcony and landing with a thud. She ran toward Ash and punched him right in the nose and broke it.   
  
Ash went to another Orange Island for a picnic celebration and waited for his nose to heal, while Sean, Lindsay, Ellen, Courtney, and Lauren Listened to Albuquerque for the 27th time.   



	2. gym leader 5 part II

Gym Leader 5 (part II)  
  
It was about 5 minutes after Ash and his friends had left the Runo gym. Lindsay's hand was still soar from breaking Ash's nose; Lauren was pissed for her beloved Ash's face now looked like a pancake thanks to Lindsay; Sean was still unconscious from the battle, and Ellen and Courtney were singing along to Albuquerque, which now has been played 48 times. The time was droning on 10:39 p.m. and everyone was getting tired. They walked into the bedroom where Sean lay, and they got ready for bed. They were about to get into their own comfy bed when the lights went out for 11.22 seconds. Then quickly flashed back on. Because of the darkness, and then the sudden light, everyone's eyes were hurting, soon the room came into focus and they noticed Sean was gone! (Bum, bum, bum)   
It was like something out of Scooby Doo. Lauren went over to the bed where Sean was 11.22 seconds ago and found lots of hair… I mean lots, loads, tons, and butt ugly hair too. The only person that can posses this much hair would be Gary Oak. But Gary lived so far away from the orange islands. Deciding to investigate some more Lauren went into the battling area of the gym. While Lauren was looking around by herself Courtney, Lindsay, and Ellen went into the "backyard" and noticed something different about it, but just couldn't make it out. Lauren was walking around the gym when the lights flickered on and off. "Who's there?" she quickly said. She could hear footsteps but couldn't see anyone around. The lights were slowly starting to dim and Lauren could barely see. "I'm warning you, STAY AWAY OR FEEL THE WRATH OF LAUREN" Lauren could hear a shudder, from away; it was probably someone freaked out of Lauren. A shadowy figure was sneaking up behind Lauren. Slowly, but carefully…. The lights were almost out. Ellen, Courtney and Lindsay were about to get on the balcony, and if they did they would catch the shadowy figure. Slowly the figure was coming, slowly. The lights quickly went out. Lindsay, Courtney, and Ellen arrived on the balcony; they flicked on the light switch and found nothing… Lauren was gone!  
Having to go to the bathroom Ellen ran down the stairs and into the bathroom, She sat on the potty and found a piece of paper by her foot that said Double. "Hmm, double, in the terms prepare for trouble make it double?" Ellen whispered to herself. Suddenly the toilet flushed by its self (automatic), and the soap machines started smoking (powdered Soap). Ellen ran out of the bathroom freaked out and yelled, "Let Froinlaven enlighten me!" Suddenly Ellen was grabbed from behind and was taken away. Lindsay and Courtney were the only ones left. They walked into the back yard and found a card that said Anacin.   
"Gingkies!" Said Courtney, "I know who the person is who is taking all of us away to the broom closet"  
"Uh, how did you know they're in the broom closet, we didn't even look in there yet." Said Lindsay curiously. They went over to the broom closet and found Sean, who was finally awake now, Ellen and Lauren.   
"I know who the broom Closetter is!" Said Courtney. (Do YOU? The suspects are Jessie and James; Gary Oak; Someone else;) They ran to the backyard only to see the Weird Al band there. Weird Al was there too but he looked exhausted.  
"You are the broom closetter!" Yelled Courtney. "The lights were out for exactly 11.22 seconds which is the length of your Albuquerque song. Your hair was by Sean's bead, and the piece of paper with double on it was about you… you make a "double" to songs, and the card with Anacin on it is a character in one of your songs! Ha"   
"Yea, your right!" Said Al "I wanted to get even with you for making me sing Albuquerque 48 times! God I hate that song, can't you request something else?  
"Suddenly Jigglypuff hopped through the window in the backyard, and gave Lindsay, Lauren, Courtney, Ellen, and Sean a little kiss, then beat the snot out of weird Al. After this mystery was resolved the gang jumped into the pool and had a fun pool Party, Weird Al left the gym sadly, and Jigglypuff is the newest member of the Gym.   
  
End  
  
  



	3. Gym leader 5 prequel

Gym Leader 5 prequel  
  
  
The wind was howling and the rain was thrown in different directions from the force of the wind. It was like a blizzard but with rain in the Viridian Forest, and Courtney, Sean, Lauren, Lindsay, and Ellen were running through the forest as fast as they could. A bright light flashed as lightning struck a tree 100 yards in front of them and a quick whip-like noise quickly followed as the tree caught on fire and fell to the ground, blocking the path. The rain was useless to put the flames on the tree out for the wind started it right back up again, and the drops weren't big enough. Another flash of light came from behind them as another tree was struck somewhere else in the forest. It was dangerous for the 5 to be out in this storm, but they had to get to Viridian city to get to the Pokemon fair, which started the next day. Another flash of lightning struck a large tree 500 yards behind them, which fell and blocked the path that led back, and that tree too, went up in flames. A funnel cloud was starting to appear in the sky directly above them. "We've got to get moving or we'll be killed by the fire, the tornado, and hypothermia," Screamed Courtney over the sound of the rain. A sudden gust of wind ripped off all 5 of their Pokemon belts, along with the Pokeballs on them. They whipped into the forest with the rain. Sean started to run after them when Lindsay grabbed his shirt.  
  
"We'll get lost forever if we go in the forest, we have to let the Pokemon go!" Yelled Lindsay to Sean as a tear started running down his face. The funnel cloud above them started looking bad, and a tornado could develop any second! Ellen noticed that the flames on the tree in front of them started to warp the tree. It had bent so that the middle was off the ground. Quickly Ellen ran and started to crawl under the massive tree forgetting that it could snap and fall any second. The fire underneath it was a mixture of black and red, having a sort of hellfire look to it. Crawling on her hands and knees her back came within inches of getting burned by the flame, and before she knew it she was out on the other side covered in dirt. Courtney, Sean, Lauren, and Lindsay all looked at Ellen as if she had just turned into an evil monster, or a psychopath. But then Lauren quickly did the same as Ellen, and so did Sean, and Courtney. The tree was starting to become weak from the flames eating it with its fiery teeth. The funnel cloud above them was starting to come down and become a tornado. Lindsay stood up straight and took in a large breath that was mixed with rain and it made her cough. She quickly ran and dove under the tree with mud flying up into her face. She crawled on her hands and knees forward when suddenly a piece of the tree fell off in front of her still on fire. It caused her to jump with fright and her back touched the fire and her back was burned. A part of her shirt was slightly on fire so she put some mud on it to extinguish it. The tree was starting to bend down now and it was ready to crack. A lightning bolt struck somewhere else in the forest with a loud crash causing Lindsay to start crying in fright. The Funnel cloud was coming down even farther as the wind picked up blowing the flames of the tree around as if it were dancing. She started crawling again over the hot branch that was now ash. She crawled out from underneath the tree just as it fell to the ground. She stood up with her back hurting from being burnt by the flame. They started running through the forest as he funnel cloud touched down in the shape of a twister. They could see trees being lifted up and thrown into other parts of the forest. They ran as fast as they could with the tornado 1000 yards behind them, quickly catching up. Appearing over the horizon a Pokemon center came into view. They ran as fast as they could move toward the Pokemon center when the wind picked up Lauren. Courtney grabbed on to her hand and pulled her feet back to the ground. They ran and arrived at the Pokemon center with the twister only 500 yards behind them. They opened the door and noticed the cellar in the middle of the room was open. They ran in and climbed down a ladder, shut the door, and locked it. They turned around to see nurse joy and some other people with their Pokeballs and Pokemon around them. Ellen started to think about her Pokemon and started crying a bit. The twister was 100 yards from the building and everyone was huddled in the corner of the room. The lights started to flicker and the room started to shake as the twister was right above them ripping up the Pokemon center. A huge table from the emergency room smashed through the door of the cellar and hit Courtney knocking her unconscious. The twister pulled the table out of the door and the wind picked up in the room they were in. A shelf of supplies was knocked down and landed on Sean's right leg breaking it. The emergency supplies were all over the floor making the room look like a small child's room that hasn't been cleaned in months. The rain was coming through the door fast, and some hail with it too. In about 45 seconds the storm finished and light came through the crack in the door. The other people that were in the room helped lift the shelf off Sean's leg. A man that was pale white with fright carried Courtney out of the cellar and nurse Joy helped out Sean. They found some bed that were scattered around and laid Courtney and Sean down. Sean had a cast put on his leg, while Courtney was tented to with a face cloth. Lindsay, Lauren, and Ellen, along with the other people got some blankets out of the mess and lay down for the night.   
  
The sun came above the horizon at 6:48 in the morning. Everyone awoke at abruptly the same time from the bright sun. Courtney woke up a little exhausted and looked around to see that everyone was okay. Sean found some crutches in the mess off wood and they were off heading for Viridian City.  
  
" I hate water!" Said Ellen staring at her clothes still wet from yesterday.   
  
"HOW CAN YOU HATE WATER?" Said Lauren screaming at Ellen for she wanted to be a water master, just like misty.   
  
"It's stupid and wet!" Said Ellen  
  
"Well your stupid!" Said Lauren trying to get a good comeback   
  
"Just shut up!" Said Lindsay, "We're almost at the fair. And when we get there, we're going to have a good time!"  
  
"Yea, my leg is broken and you don't see me complaining!" Said Sean   
  
It was going on 1:00 and they arrived at Viridian city. Seeing a Ferris wheel over the buildings. They ran with excitement and Sean just hopped along on his crutches. They arrived at the entrance to the fair to see a sign that said, open tomorrow due to weather delay. In anger Lindsay screamed "BARNEY FLUFFS!"  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Asked Courtney scratching her head.  
  
"We should look for a hotel to spend the night at!" Said Lauren. They walked and found a hotel, but a sign in front said no vacancy due to fair. They walked and passed 25 different hotels that had that very same sign when finally they came to a hotel called the Jigglypuff Palace. It had a sign that said vacancy. Happily they ran into the hotel. In awe they looked up and saw over 75 different chandeliers. They walked up to the check in counter to see no one there. Ellen reached out her hand to ring the bell and get service when suddenly a Jigglypuff hopped up to the counter.   
  
"JIGGLYPUFF!" Lindsay screamed on the top of her lungs happily. "We need a room to stay in!" Said Lindsay smiling!  
  
"Jigglypuff, puff" Said the Jigglypuff as it pulled out a stamp and then stamped a sheet that said Sweet. Jigglypuff removed the stamp and the stamp said, for the same price as a room. It meant they received a sweet for the same price as a normal room!  
  
"Thanks Jigglypuff shouted Lindsay causing every to look at her!" The bottom of the sheet said 49.99 a night. They took a glass elevator up to the 23rd floor. The door opened with a bong and they all walked out. They starting heading down the hallway, which had wallpaper with Jigglypuffs all over it. They arrived at a room with the numbers 2349 and opened the door with a Jigglypuff shaped key. They pushed opened the door and say 5 large king sized beds, a huge big screen T.V, and A bathroom in which the toilet seat was made of diamonds. It had a glass chandelier, and lots of food on the table. It was great! Courtney, Sean, Lauren, Lindsay, and Ellen pigged out on the food eating pizza, steak, pancakes, spaghetti, chicken, broccoli, and fruit. They even had Jigglypuff deliver mint chocolate chip ice cream to their door! They each took a shower, and washed their clothes. They walked down to the pool and played Marco-polo for about 2 hours. Before they knew it, it was dark and it was time to go to bed. They walked up to their room and got ready for bed. Everyone crawled into bed and was about to go to sleep when Courtney noticed an instant sleep button by her bed. She pushed it when instantly a Jigglypuff popped out one of the cupboards on the shelf. Jigglypuff started to sing and everyone fell asleep. Jigglypuff kissed everyone goodnight and pulled up their blankets.  
  
It was 8:00 in the morning when the alarm went off everyone woke up, and went downstairs and paid 49.99 for the room. They walked over to the fair and each paid a reasonable 9.99 for an all day wristband. They walked for a bit when they came across a roller coaster called the Stormin' Tornado. They went and waited in line for about half an hour when they loaded into the back of the cart. The slowly moved and started going up the lift hill, it seemed like ages until they hit the top. The noise of the chain clicking them up the ramp stopped and they fell down the first 125 foot drop at 55 miles an hour. They immediately went into a double cobra loop and down they did more loops and more drops until they finally slowed down at the station. They got off the train and laughed at Lauren whose face was pure white. They walked around the park for a bit and came across a sign that said meet Brittany spears in person! They walked up and went into a tent to see Brittany with a large scar on her face. Lindsay laughed and asked "Why do you have a scar on your face?"  
  
"Because I got bit by a dog!" Said Brittany frowning. They left the tent and saw a sign that said dunk Brittany in the super water dunk at 4:00! While waiting for 4:00 to roll around they went on the quicker dipper, the sling shot, the Gravitron, the ring of fire, and the Stormin' Tornado again, but this time Lauren sat out! It was 3:54 and they headed over to the dunking booth where they saw a line and a table set up, a sign above the table said, dunking TOURNAMENT, only 5.00 a person. The line quickly went down and they signed up as the 53, 54, 55, 56, and 57th people to sign up. There were only allowed 64 people to sign up.   
  
Once everyone signed up a guy stood up and said "Here are the rules, 2 people will go up to the dunking booth at a time and each take turns throwing one of the 3 balls. Whoever gets the least amount of hits is eliminated. The last one standing wins the prize, and can share the prize with 4 of their closest friends." They eventually went on dunking Brittany spears. And very slowly people were eliminated. It was Lindsay's turn and she threw a ball, missed the target. Her opponent threw and hit the target sending Brittany swimming. Lindsay threw, and hit the target. Her opponent threw and missed. Lindsay threw and hit the target. And her opponent then missed the target making Lindsay the winner! Ellen, Lauren, and Courtney went and all won also, but Sean got eliminated!  
  
"Time for round 2!" Said the guy that was in charge of this tournament. "There are only 32 of you left, and you should be proud of yourselves. In this round you will get 5 balls, and whoever makes the most wins. Ready, go!" When the man said go Brittany rolled her eyes. At this time her Hair was looking as screwed up as Gary's! This round Courtney and Lauren got eliminated. They walked over to the bench where Sean was waiting and Courtney spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was a Meowth balloon with 2 girls and a Meowth holding up a sign that said balloon rides 7 dollars.  
  
"Isn't that Team rocket?" Asked Courtney.   
  
"Yea, and watch this!" Said Lauren. "HEY Team rocket!" Lauren screamed over to the balloon. The two girls, who were Jessie and James, looked over and smiled and quickly hopped on their balloon and flew away, embarrassed for they were identified.  
  
Lindsay and Ellen were both in round 3 throwing their balls as the target, and amazingly both made it on to round four!  
  
"There are only 8 people left for round 4!" Said the strange man. "The rules are the same as they were in rounds 2 and 3. Now get throwing. With amazing accuracy Lindsay hit the target all 5 times for a ticket onto round 5, and Ellen hit the target 4 times which also led her onto round 5. It was time for round 5; with only 4 people left Lindsay and Ellen were matched up against two other boys. Lindsay hit the target 3 times just barely allowing her onto round 6. Ellen hit the target 3 times also but the person she was against hit it 4 times, so she was eliminated. It was the final round and Lindsay was left against a 13-year-old boy… named ASH. They were allowed 7 balls each and Lindsay was up first. First ball-hit, second ball-hit, third ball-miss, fourth ball-hit, fifth ball-hit, sixth ball-hit, seventh ball-hit. She hit the target 6 times out of seven! Ash was up and he threw the first ball-hit, second ball-hit, third ball-hit, fourth ball-hit, fifth ball-hit, sixth ball-miss. If he makes the next one he wins, if he doesn't he looses. He throws and misses. Lindsay won! She of course was allowed to bring share the prize with four of her friends so she chose Sean, Courtney, Lauren, and Ellen. They went into a room with the man that ran the tournament.   
  
"For your prize you will each go into these coffins and stay there for 30 seconds. Then you will come out and you will discover your power." Said the man. They went in and the door shut. They felt their bodies tingling and then a bright light flashed and the next thing they knew they were standing in front of the coffins.   
  
"The tattoos you are wearing will allow you transform into any Pokemon that you think of. Good luck with your power." The man said again. The next thing they knew another blinding light was around them and then disappeared. This time they were at the exit of the park and saw a sign that said Gym Leader try out in pallet town.   
  
"Lets go there!" Said Courtney. So they all decided to go and try out to be a gym leader in Palled town.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
comming soon, prequels prequel, part 3, and part 4 


	4. Gym leader 5 prequels prequel

Gym Leader 5 Prequel's Prequel  
  
It was a warm day in Cerulean City; the sun was smiling upon the little town with warmth. A refreshing breeze was present and blew the trees to the side and made them sing.   
  
Ellen was working in her father's bicycle shop fixing up the old bikes. A man walked in who looked sort of familiar to Ellen, yet she had never seen him before. "I need a seed bike that can allow me to cross over the cycle bridge and back quicker than ever." Said the man in a low hard voice.   
  
"Ah, there's one in the…" Ellen said as the man interrupted her.  
  
"Do you know where I can find one sir?" Said the man asking Ellen's dad.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this!" said Ellen "The customers always go to you… DAD!" She grabbed her bicycle and went out the door. She started pedaling toward bills house and over the bridge. She arrived at the bridge and stopped. "I hate water!" She said to herself as she took in a deep breath and started going across the bridge.  
  
She was about ½ of the way over when she accidentally went into a pothole and flew off the bike and skidded across the ground scraping her knees and elbows.  
* * *  
Lauren was in the Cerulean Gym sitting on the dock of the river waiting for another trainer to come in and Challenge misty. She was a junior trainer and battled people to make sure they were strong enough to battle against Misty. Suddenly the doors to the gym flew open with a bang, and a boy was standing there.   
  
"I want to battle the gym leader!" the boy said  
  
"First you will have to battle me!" Said Lauren as she detached a Pokeball from her belt. Suddenly she heard a scream and she quickly put her Pokeball back on her belt and ran outside to see what happened. She heard the Scream again and noticed a girl on the bridge. She ran over and saw she was badly scraped up. She took off her backpack and took some gauss out and wrapped it around her legs and elbows. She was finished when she noticed some bubbles rising out of the water to her right. Her eyes went wide and she quickly scooped Ellen up and started running with her in her arms across the bridge back toward town. After about 9 steps a gyradose popped out of the water and started chasing Lauren and Ellen, Roaring. The gyradose was gaining on them and they were almost at the end of the bridge. They arrived at the end of the bridge and quickly ran into town. Lauren didn't stop running until she arrived in the Pokemon center and closed the door behind her. She then saw nurse joy and a handsome boy beside her helping her out. He was the cutest and most muscular boy she had ever seen. He had stunning blue eyes and blond-brown hair. He was magnificent looking. He looked up and noticed Ellen and Lindsay. He quickly ran over with a roly-poly bed and laid Ellen down, He got some rubbing alcohol and cleaner out Ellen's wounds. Then he put some fresh gauss on.  
  
"Good as new." He said with a smile. Lauren noticed a nametag that said Sean-Pokemon helper.   
  
"Hi Sean! I'm Lauren" Said Lauren with an embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Ellen." Said Ellen on the bed rubbing her leg.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both!" He said giving a smile that made your heart melt  
* * *  
Lindsay was at the corner of Cerulean City battling with a young lady named Lasselle. She pulled a Pokeball off her belt and yelled, "Jigglypuff, Go!" A Jigglypuff quickly came out of the Pokeball and landed on the ground with a thud.   
  
"Geodude go!" yelled Lasselle as if Lindsay was deaf. A small rock with a face came out of her Pokeball and landed on the ground. "Geodude, Rock throw!" Lasselle said immediately. The Geodude threw a rock that appeared out of nowhere and Jigglypuff was hit and knocked unconscious.   
  
"I'll teach you to mess with a Jigglypuff!" Said Lindsay retreating her Jigglypuff. She pulled off another Pokeball and another Jigglypuff came out. It immediately started punching and kicking the Geodude and in 10 seconds it was knocked out.   
  
"Why you little brat!" Screamed Lasselle. She pulled out another Pokeball and a Machamp appeared. Machamp, mega punch. Said Lasselle, Machamp punched Jigglypuff and it went sailing into the trees, and knocked unconscious. Lindsay quickly picked up her Jigglypuff and ran into town to heal her Pokemon. She arrived in the Pokemon center and saw a handsome boy. She ran to him and gave him her Pokemon. Like magic he healed them faster than any nurse joy.   
  
"There you go Lindsay!" Said Sean. Lindsay stood stunned how could he know her name? He must have had psychic powers.   
  
Knowing her name Ellen and Lindsay both together said "Hey Lindsay!" she smiled at them and then took her Jigglypuffs back again.  
  
"It's my break time, would you like to go to lunch with me to le' Pokemon." Said Sean still smiling.  
  
"Okay!" All three girls said excitedly.  
  
They arrived at the fancy French restaurant and sat down. A waitress came by in about two minutes. "Hello, my name is Courtney, and I'll be your waiter today, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order okay?" said the waitress. Everyone nodded and Courtney handed them a few lunch menus. She started to walk back into the kitchen when a guy ran up to her and reached in her apron and stole all her money. The man started to run out the door when Sean stood up and punched the man in the face. In anger he punched back and hit Sean right in the stomach. Because of his Karate lessons he did a double roundhouse kick and hit him right in the chin with his heal. To finish it off Lindsay smacked him in the back of his head with her purse and knocked him unconscious. Courtney went up and retrieved her money back from the robber.   
  
"Would you like to have lunch with us Courtney?" Said Lauren pointing to her to sit down.  
  
"I would be delighted!" Courtney said as she sat down. "There is a fair next week in Viridian city, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me!" Courtney said with a bit of excitement in her eyes.  
  
"We would love to!" everyone said together. And with that the 5 of them are friends and are going to the fair in one week.  
  
  
  



	5. Gym leader 5 part 3

Gym leader 5 part III  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning and our 5 heroes were sleeping. They were exhausted they from the pool party they had the night before! Jigglypuff was sleeping in Lindsay's bed and was cuddled up next to her. Loud snoring was coming out of Lauren as a snot bubble popped in her nose and sprayed all over her bed. So far the gym has been silent, but the silence ended when a familiar noise woke them all up. It said YOU'VE GOT MAIL. Startled all 5 of them leaped up into the air in fright. Ellen got up out of bead and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. She walked over to the computer and noticed an E-mail. It Read:  
  
Pokemon league  
  
  
Gym Leader 5,  
To let you know the Pokemon league is starting up in 2 weeks in the orange islands. We regret to inform you that you will get 3 weeks of free vacationing to any place you like. I hope you understand, please don't be too angry with us, we are only doing our job. Please E-mail us back within 48 hours of receiving this letter and tell us where you would like to go!  
  
Agatha  
Bruno  
Lorelli  
Lance   
  
Ellen jumped up and down for joy almost smashing the computer! Confused Lindsay, Lauren, Courtney, and Sean walked over to the computer and read the E-mail that was on the screen. Happily Lindsay screamed, "Were going to Cinnabar Island!" She quickly wrote back to the Elite four, and in 10 minutes the computer blasted YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Courtney opened up the file and it said, okay, when you arrive on the cruise ship say to one of the attendants the number 5, 5, 5, 5, 5. That is 5, 5's He will give you a couple of things and you will be on your way to fun! See you back in the gym in 3 weeks.  
  
They walked outside and into their dodge viper in the back yards - driveway. Getting in the car the five of them drove to the shore of Runo. They got out of the car and said the 5, 5's password to the ticket man. The smiles instantly whipped off his face and he said, welcome Sir, and Madam's. You each get a first class ticket to the cinnabar islands. Also you each get a card that allows you to receive any item/items for free. Here is your hotel ticket for a first class president sweet. You also each get 10,000 dollars of food money. Thank you and enjoy your trip he said as he handed them a bag full of stuff and then closed up his window. Walking up to the first-class entrance of the ship they handed their tickets to the man and then walked up a royal luscious red carpet. The water below the ramp that led to the ship was a cold blue, yet the breeze from the ocean felt so warm. Arriving on the ship their luggage was taken by to boys and they followed them to their room. They walked in and it was a mega room. It was about the size of the ship itself. It had 5 double king beds. (Twice the size of king sized beds) it had a 8 foot Big screen T.V. It had a pool with 5 different water slides, a large deluxe bathroom, Whirlpool, Disco Style Jukebox, it had a large computer, it had a kitchen with everything you need, it had its own deck that was on the front of the ship! It had a 3-seated swing that was right next to the ledge so you could look over and feel the water flying by and the breeze in your face.   
  
After 8 days of luxury the ship finally came to a stop. They had arrived in the dock at Cinnabar Islands! It looked like Las Vegas with all the lights and shows. They noticed that they had cards that allowed them to buy anything for free. So they ran into the stores and bought everything, from televisions to Brittany spears dolls. From power tools, to dresses. After 12 hours of shopping they dropped all the stuff they got off at their hotel, which looked a lot like the Jigglypuff palace sweet they stayed in at Viridian City. Taking out the Items Lindsay got a fabulous idea. She took Sean's power saw and plugged it into the wall, and then grabbed Ellen's Brittany spears dolls, and put them on a scrap piece of cardboard. She then turned on the power saw and chopped the Brittany spears dolls to bits. She then grabbed the bits and burned them in the fireplace to ashes. Then she took the ashes and fed them to the birds. Satisfied that Brittany was gone she said in an innocent voice. "So what's next?"  
  
"Lets go to see a show!" Said Courtney. So they went and went to a stand up comedy show, this was the act:  
  
"So how are you folks? Did you know that Brittany skank is in the house! She is sitting back there with her little scar from the poodle that hung on to her face. She started swinging her head around trying to get it off but it held on tight! Her hair looks like Gary Oaks from the sun and water. And man, listen to her voice (grgleee godljjfoe) man that sounds better than her singing! Brittany I'm sorry but I think Medusa is miss America compared to you! Oh, by the way my name is Emily, but you can call me any time you want! Oh my gosh! Look at that big man right there in the fourth row! Sir can you lift up your shirt? See that, that belly button lint! Doesn't that look like a Pikachu? Man ugly and smelly!" The rest of the act wasn't recorded. Having had a great time Lindsay, Sean, Lauren, Ellen, and Courtney went back to the hotel. They had a fun 3 weeks going to Dismey World, and other fun things. The three weeks were over and they got back on the ship! As they were boarding they noticed a man.   
  
"Hey! That's the guy that was in my bicycle shop!" Said Ellen. The man dropped a business card. Ellen ran over and picked it up, it said "Mr. Ketchum: Kills people you hate, easy and fast!" on the back of the card it read next victim Madam Ellen Kolchmeyer.  



	6. Gym leader 5 part 4

Gym Leader 5-part IV  
  
Ellen stood stunned looking at the card in her hand. Below where it said Ms. It said Ellen in parenthesis. Ellen stared down at the card in shock and by now Courtney Lauren, Lindsay, and Sean have all approached Ellen from behind and have now also started staring at the card. An abrupt shaking snapped them out of their trans. The ship has started to move and they could see the black-cloaked man walking around the ship. The man disappeared and had gone into another part of the ship after 2 minutes of searching. Black clouds were approaching them in the distance and lightning and rain were visible. They walked up the stairs going to their room when out the corner of their eyes they noticed a sign, it said maze of mirrors, opening in 2 days. "Hey, sounds like a good idea," said Lauren!  
  
"In two days we'll go there and check it out!" Said Courtney smiling in anticipation.   
  
The sea was getting rough and the ship was sailing into the storm. Slight rain was present and lightning could be seen slightly. Lying in bed Courtney was throwing a ball up into the air, watching it bounce off the roof, fall, and then she caught it. It was boring for the outside parts of the ship were blocked off due to rain. Breaking the silence a voice came over the intercom and said, "A riddle will make your day, the first one to figure out the riddle and go to where it says will win a prize of their choice. Here is the riddle: Soft with sugar, cookie caking; water drops, water cooks." (Do you know what it is?)   
  
"Barney Fluffs, that is too hard, no one will be able to figure it out!" Said Lindsay thinking hard.   
  
"I know the answer!" Yelled Lauren "Follow me!" She ran out of the room and down the hall, She opened a door that led them to deck. The rain was falling harder now and thunder was crashing. Lauren ran right under the barracks and onto the soaking we deck with everyone following. The ship was moving up and down because of the large amount of waves. Because of the movement Sean slipped and landed right on his left hip. Courtney helped him up with a smile on her soaking wet face. They continued to run through the storm until Lauren slowed down to a walk. She started looking left and right trying to find something when she immediately stopped and backed up. "Mr. Ketchum!" she said with a worried tone in her voice. She looked around the corner again down the side path and noticed Mr. Ketchum was gone. She started walking again still looking left and right. She then saw something and her face light up. She walked into a store that had a sign that said bakery on it. She walked in and looked around. "Soft with sugar, cookie caking' water drops, water cooks." Lauren repeated.   
  
"Donuts!" Courtney said as she quickly ran to the donut section of the bakery. "You are the answer to the riddle she said to the cashier with a smile on her face."   
"Why do you think so?" Said the cashier  
"Because Soft with sugar is a donut, it is soft and has sugar icing. Cookie caking. A bakery has cookies as well as cake. Water drops. You have to go outside to get here. Water cooks. You fry the donuts in hot water!" Said Lindsay in a loud voice.   
  
"Congratulations! Now what kind of donut would you like as your prize?" Said the cashier.  
  
"Got any Jelly donuts?" Said Ellen  
  
"No, were out of Jelly donuts!" Screamed the Cashier  
  
"Got any Glazed donuts?" Said Sean  
  
"No, Were out of Glazed donuts!" Screamed the Cashier  
  
"Got any Bavarian Creamed filled donuts? Asked Courtney?  
  
"No, were out of Bavarian Creamed filled donuts!" Screamed the Cashier  
  
"Got any Cinnamon rolls?" Asked Lindsay  
  
"No, were out of Cinnamon rolls!" Screamed the Cashier  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Lindsay  
  
"Got any Apple Fritters?" Asked Lauren  
  
"No, were out of apple fritters!" Screamed the Cashier  
  
"Got any Bear Claws?" Everyone asked together.  
  
"Wait a minute I'll go check!" Said the Cashier nicely. After about 39 seconds the cashier returned and raised a finger reader to speak when Courtney, Lindsay, Lauren, Ellen, and Sean all interrupted her.  
  
"No, Your out of bear claws!"   
  
"In that case, In that case what do I have?" Asked the Cashier  
  
"All you have is this box of one dozen starving crazed weasels," Everyone Said  
  
"Okay, You'll take that." The Cashier remarked. So they opened the lid and the weasels jumped out and immediately latched onto the Cashiers face, and started biting her all over. So she ran out of the store with the weasels biting and scratching and nibbling all over and that was the end of that. They returned to the room and slept for the night and woke up to a bright fresh sunny day. Lindsay was the first to wake up and she quickly walked out side and into the hall. She walked down the hall with an excited feeling in her stomach. She turned to the corner to see Gary Oak standing there. She walked up and hugged him and then started kissing. Gary opened the door to his room and they went in the room and had a little fun!  
  
Courtney got ready second and walked out into the hallway when she started hearing funny noises. She walked toward where they were coming from and found herself leaning up against the door to a room. She started hearing oh Lindsay, Lindsay! She quickly put her shoulder down and rammed the door open to see Gary and Lindsay in bed nakey. She quickly grabbed Gary and lifted him up and out of the bed. And grabbed a bottle of hair gel out of her pocket. She squeezed it and it landed in Gary's hair.  
  
"NOOO!" He screamed as if he has just been shot. Courtney grabbed a brush and brushed his hair down into a nice looking style!  
  
"No…" He started and then interrupted himself "Hey, this is kind of… OH" he squeaked as Courtney kicked him in the baby blues causing them to turn purple. She quickly did a double roundhouse kick and knocked him backward through the window and into the ocean. Lindsay slipped her clothes back on and gave Courtney the evil eye for she had just ruined her fun! An announcement came over the intercom and said because we got ahead of schedule the mirror maze is done today! The bad news is the donut lady Steve is in critical condition due to a crazed weasel attack. That is all.  
Everyone quickly ran over to the mirror maze and ran inside. They stuck together for a bit until they had different ideas on which way was the way out. Lauren walked around when she noticed a picture of Ash in the mirror! She quickly looked around her to see where he was! The reflection of ash moved and then doubled on the mirrors beside it, then it tripled, and then there were 8 Ash's! Lauren walked forward to find out that there weren't mirrors, but the mirrors were windows! She heard something say, who is the right Ash LAUREN? Quickly she ran toward one and punched it knocking its machine head of. She did a quick backward kick behind her knocking another machine in half. She did some more punches, kicks, and stuff. Leaving only two Ash's left. They grabbed each other and spun each other around confusing Lauren to who was who! Once they stopped Lauren kicked one causing it to explode leaving the real Ash standing there.   
  
"Oh, I knew you loved me loved me Lauren!" Ash said  
  
"I never forget you Ash!" Lauren smiled and they embraced each other in a kiss, they quickly fell to floor and started doing the Lindsay and Gary!  
  
Courtney, Sean, and Lindsay were all together still and they kept walking to see a sign that said exit. They walked toward it and got out of the maze to see Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak in the hot tub naked! Lindsay, Sean, and Courtney all covered their eyes and ran away freaked out to death!  
  
Ellen was walking around the maze and little did she know Mr. Ketchum was behind her. Walking slowly. Hearing a footstep Ellen turned around and saw him there! Then she heard more footsteps behind her and saw Sean, Courtney, and Lindsay. "You aren't Mr. Ketchum! Ash's biological dad is (shudder) professor Oak." Said Sean  
  
"Yea, and I was the dude in the bicycle shop, and I saw Ellen was a brat, I don't like brats… bye Ellen." The man said smiling evilly.   
  
Suddenly Lauren and Ash came rolling around the corner on top of each other naked. They were like the Indiana Jones ball. They ran into "Mr. Ketchum" and knocked him down. Ellen ran up to him and punched him in the face causing him to go flying backward through the mirrors and off the ship into the ocean like Gary had done earlier. Exiting the maze they saw Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum (not naked this time).  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Asked Professor Oak.  
  
"Well I guess the whole reason any of this happened was because…" Courtney said  
  
"We, hate, sauerkraut!" Everyone Screamed. Jigglypuff hopped out from behind Lindsay and said in a cute little voice.  
  
"Jigglypuff, puff, puff!" If you translated it, she would say, that's all folks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
